


blink!

by theredhoodie



Series: Thunderblink Prompts [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: Tumblr prompt: The first time John calls Clarice 'Blink'.





	blink!

**Author's Note:**

> When will Clarice and Polaris become besties? Huh????? It's needed!

Everyone crowded into the control center, all standing except for Lorna, who snagged a seat on the table. All eyes were on John, who was giving out the positions for everyone involved. Things had changed after the Struckers’ arrival; they’d started taking the fight to the humans, especially since Sentinel Services were taking fellow mutants and somehow turning them on their fellow mutants.

“The last time we tried to attack a relocation facility, it didn’t end well,” John said, his grip tightening on the tablet in his hands. The plastic and metal creaked. “We have more people now, and we’re not leaving anyone behind.”

John met Marcos’s eyes and Marcos gave him a single nod of affirmation. Marcos had dragged John away last time; they’d stand their ground now.

“Shatter and Sage will hang back with Trader for backup,” John laid out, the screens behind him showing schematics and layouts of the prison. “Fade is our ride out.” He glanced at every person as he spoke their name, making eye contact and making sure they all knew what they were getting into. He wasn’t forcing anyone into this, and anyone could back out before they left for the mission. They were adaptive, they could regroup. John wasn’t going to drill into anyone that they had to do this. 

He glanced back down at the tablet in his hands. “Polaris, Eclipse and myself will infiltrate after Dreamer neutralizes the guards nearest the entry point.” His eyes skipped over Dreamer to Clarice. “Blink will get us in.”

Clarice raised her eyebrows and pushed away from where she was leaning against the cage surrounding the small area. “Uh…Blink?”

John hesitated.

“Is that what we’re calling me now? I said that _once_ as a joke.” 

Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breaths. John looked momentarily panicked.

Clarice glanced at Lorna, who broke out into a grin. Clarice rolled her eyes back to John with a small laugh. “I’m kidding! Sorry, you got all soldiery, I had to break up the tension.” 

“Um…okay,” John said, rattled.

Clarice moved her way next to Lorna, leaning against the table, arms crossed as John turned to the screens and he and Sage started explaining where everyone would be and when they had to be there. 

“You certainly know how to rattle John,” Lorna said, her voice low.

Clarice kept her eyes forward, watching him—it was hard not to, with all of his hard lines and defining features, the way he spoke and held himself was uniquely _John_ —and tilted her head to the side. “I hadn’t noticed,” she said wryly.

Lorna smirked. “Blink is cute though. I can dig it.”

Clarice tuned slightly to the green haired mutant. “Thanks.” And she meant it. The Underground was quickly feeling more and more like a home than she ever thought a place could feel. 


End file.
